<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Day In Vidar's Life by Darkmaster006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691162">One Day In Vidar's Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmaster006/pseuds/Darkmaster006'>Darkmaster006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fortune Telling, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmaster006/pseuds/Darkmaster006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one day in this fortuneteller's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Day In Vidar's Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sat on his usual stool, a short man waited for someone to come get their fortune told. The man’s skin was completely dark, which contrasted with his yellow oversized sweater. Very much alike, his room was very gloomy and dark. Anyone who made their way into his stand would barely be able to see Vidar’s face. This made it possible for him to speak with confidence since it helped him focus and also enabled him to be shrouded in darkness; once outside the tent, though, he tended to behave in a shy manner, and tried not to talk with anyone. Despite this, there were times when he simply had to utter something, at least out of respect. Thankfuly, this wasn’t one of these times… or so he thought. Zucker, the fairy elf, was the one who brought food to everyone on Lunii Arena, and he was due to appear sooner or later today for Vidar’s daily rationing and weekly produce. Ah, but Zucker always ignored ‘the little kid’, as he called Vidar. 

Today, there was no reason for it to be different, and yet… “Here’s some kid food for you,” exclaimed the voice entering through the tent door. Standing outside the tent there was a man in full armor that Vidar could barely see. It was Zucker’s boyfriend, Zimt. Vidar decided not to answer anything to Zucker’s rude remark. Zucker decided to retort again, “you really should light this place up, you know,” but to no avail, Vidar wasn’t really in the mood to answer. “Ugh, these is why I hate kids...” Zucker exclaimed to no one in particular, and left the rest of the food near the fortune-teller’s table. “You know he doesn’t like being talked to, Zucker,” a voice coming from outside the tent was heard just when Zucker finally made his way out. “I know, but he could at least answer when I talk to him!” Zucker answered, and they went on their way to distribute the rest of the food to the Lunii Arena residents. Zucker was the official caterer who distributed food every week to every Lunii resident. Zimt was just tagging along this time because he was incredibly bored and had nothing to do whatsoever. Lunii Arena was a walking circus located in different places at different times. It consisted of a Pupeteer, a Charm-seller, a High Wire Artist, and some other artists, as well as of course Vidar, the resident Fortune-teller. There was also a Caterer, and Nurse, and some other people that weren’t really part of the circus but were part of it’s structure, like Mari—a puppet—, or Zimt—a bodyguard. Above all was Marzipano, circus boss and ringleader. It wasn’t out of choice that Vidar joined this strange circus, though. He would endlessly dread the day when he set foot on this hellish place. If only they hadn’t had such attractive tent fabric… but well. A customer suddenly came in. It was a tall man who had to bend in order to enter the tent. “May I have my fortune told?” “Indeed, it’s just ten Roii for today.” The man handed Vidar the money. Vidar immediately put it away and closed his eyes. Then he placed his palms above the crystal ball, and stayed in that position for at least one minute. Suddenly, he sprung up. “Ah, dear, something will befall you soon. The ball tells me that, mhm, indeed, there’s to be a tool malfunctioning, and your face won’t be the same ever again. Be mindful, always from now on. I am afraid this might be set in stone, but good precautions can always change fate,”—this he knew not to be true, but hope is a vital component of the human soul—“that is all that the ball has shown me.” The man looked up, thanked Vidar, and went out of his way. That man—a blacksmith—would, years later, be hit by his own anvil, set flying through the air by a beast: he’d lose half his face. Today, that man had also lost more than ten Roii, and his pocket was lighter. He wouldn’t notice anything strange at all in the following days, though.</p><p>There was no time for Vidar to do anything at all: a customer came in. This time it was a woman in her fifties. “I need to get my fortune told now, can I pay eight Roii? I don’t really have anything else...” The woman fidgeted and took steps out the tent and then into the tent as if thinking if still wondering if she’d stay. With that in mind, Vidar accepted the eight Roii, the official price, of course. “Ah, for such a beautiful dame, I should bend my rules.” (He scoffed internally, he’d sounded a lot like Zucker’s flirting, and he didn’t like his flirting at all.) “Ah, why thank you!” The woman entered and sat, placing the Roii on the table. Vidar set them aside and focused on his ball again. This time he placed his hands as if praying and wait for two minutes. Then slowly placed his hands on the table again. “Your future, it looks bright. You will win a great prize and come to know many places because of it, and also...” The woman didn’t care to hear the rest and dashed out. “Well, it wasn’t anything important...” That woman would indeed win a prize. Yes, but it was a scam. She would indeed travel many places, yes… searching for the ones who will have stolen her house and killed her husband. And of course, even the meagre hundred Roii she had that day on her pockets had been stolen… but that was Vidar’s doing.</p><p>Vidar decided to eat now, as no costumers were coming in since the woman. But as fate would have it, two minutes after that someone came in. It wasn’t anyone but Marzipano. “Ah… my dear Vidar. Eating I see, huh? Do eat, do eat! It’s good to stay healthy. But don’t overdo it. And definitely don’t overdo the… extra money, know what I mean? I’ve had some people coming in complaining about their money, and let me tell you they didn’t meet a nice end, hah.” The man’s skin was brown and he was dressed in a classic ringleader attire, even carrying some sort of lasso, his attire, though, mostly consisted of black. His hair was blond. Vidar didn’t particularly like him, as he had been the one to “recruit” him. He didn’t even flinch at the man’s assertion… this circus was full of stuff like that after all. But the man quickly corrected, “ah, don’t take me wrong, we didn’t kill them, but they didn’t get their money back either, guess I’ll let you think about it, or rather can’t you see it, seer? But anyways, I have to be going, fate awaits me, or something like that.” The man walked out.</p><p>Today surely was simply another day in this hellish circus. And just as he finished eating, another costumer came in. “Ah… can I, uh, get my fortune?” the teen fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he waited for an answer. “Why yes indeed. It’ll be ten Roii for today, if you please.” And again Vidar put the coins away. But this time he crossed her hands, and waited for four minutes. The teen was fidgety and did not let him focus easily. Be that as it may, he fished out a deck of cards from behind the table, shuffled them, and fished one out. He placed it on the table, next to the ball. “Now, let’s see.” He flipped the card and… it was the ‘Reaper’ card. The teen jumped up, startled. “What does this… mean?” His voice trembled. “Do not worry, my friend. If I shall...” Vidar extended his hand and attempted to grab his. The teen let him, and Vidar looked at the hand for a while. “Well, do not worry indeed. I have seen the future. And what do I see? It is not certain death, it indicates here that you will witness someone’s death. Not yours. You can always try to help, of course. But be at ease.” Vidar concluded, calmly. The teen, nervous still, muttered a ‘Thank you’ and slowly walked out. That man lost no money that day, his pockets were empty. But that man, that day, would witness his own death, or so he thought.</p><p>The day went on and many more customers came in. It was already late evening when Vidar decided to close his tent for the day. When he stood up from his stool, though, he felt a strange sensation. As if something had happened. A big change. Some disturbance in the way things worked. He looked around his tent, nothing that everything was the same, or so he thought. But there was still this lingering feeling that something beyond even his—an Old Nameless One— comprehension had happened. At this same moment, the teen who had walked out that day was about to be shot by a gang. A second later, though, that man had appeared far from where he was, safe from all harm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vidar is a kid who talks like an intellectual. Blame Lielým for weird timeline errors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>